You Can't Spell Slaughter Without Laughter
by masked613
Summary: I don't know how, but the world has come to end, my friends are family are in danger, and there are monsters and demons everywhere. I have to help. I-I just have to. I don't want to lose them. I will do whatever I can to protect them. TMNT people and OC


_**OK, so this is just an excerpt of a story I wrote for a contest that I entered. I'm not sure if I'll submit the whole story on here because I don't really like how it came out, but I did like how this part came out. So yeah. If enough of you guys manage to convince me to put up the whole story, I will, but not right now. **_

_**Ok and in this story my parents are April and Casey from TMNT and I'm their adopted daughter. My boyfriend is Raphael and I also have a sister named Kaitlyn that April and Casey had (she's not adopted). **_

_**This story also takes place during a time of the apocolypse that you can find out more about here .com/ And to see the picture I made for the story I wrote you can go /gallery/32196754#/d4h4k9y **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy my story! :D**_

_**The monster used its other hand to get ready and crush him and just before it did so, my father looked at Raphael and shouted,**_

"TAKE CARE OF HER FO-" and then there was another snap and he too was dead.

_No._

_No._

**_No._**

_My family is dead…._

_They can't be….._

_It's not **right**….._

I saw the monster use two other claws to stab into Kaitlyn and April and then it took its claws out of my family. Leo, Don, and the others were still fighting trying to kill it.

I saw a twitch of my mother's hand. Then I saw that her body began to shake, and the same thing was happening to my father and my sister. Their bodies stood up in a sickening manner and you could hear sickening cracking sounds coming from their bodies. Their arms looked deformed and their heads were twitching as if they were possessed. Their clothes began to rip and tear. Then their bodies were changing; mutating.

The guys were too caught up in what they were doing, but then they noticed the bodies had gotten up and began changing. They attacked the monster they were dealing with faster and quicker to hurry up and kill it to try and help my family.

Kaitlyn's arms went to her sides and elongated as did her legs. Her fingers became long like sticks and seemed to very sharp. Her arms became long and covered in spikes as well and became very thing and seemed so brittle, but you could just tell that they were deadly. Her red hair grew and covered her face; they became like living whips ready to strike. And her legs also grew, but they were thicker and they were also covered in spikes. Her upper body was much longer than her lower body that it looked almost as if she were sitting like a dog. Her whole body became like a crimson color and she was about 6 feet tall.

Mom's body became very long and stick-like. Her arms were about three times thicker than Kaitlyn's were, so they didn't look so brittle. Her hands became long claws that could easily slice and cut with a single touch. Her legs became very long as well and they were able to move her very quickly because of their length. Her hair also grew and covered her face; her hair becoming living whips. Her body became more like the color of fresh blood and she was about 10 feet tall.

Dad's body grew larger and thicker. His body was covered in spikes about a foot long each. You could see each outline of muscles on his body. Thick, large legs and arms, so strong that they could crush you instantly. His hair became longer but they turned into thick spikes on his head and seemed to move in a twitching manner on his head. His eyes were visible, unlike April's and Kaitlyn's, and they were a smoky grey. His body was a dark midnight blue and he was about 11 feet tall.

The guys had just killed the top half of the monster, only to find out that they had to deal with three more. At first they didn't want to do it, probably because they would have to kill their friends, but then they realized they had to do it or else they would end up dead. They built up enough courage and attacked, but hesitant at first, and then with more force afterwards.

In only a few minutes they were already pinned down with scratches on their bodies.

_I HAVE TO HELP THEM….._

_Come on body…._

_Move…._

I saw the once previous Kaitlyn raise her arm about to strike and kill Donatello, but then she stopped and looked at me. As did my once-parents.

Apparently I screamed and I didn't realize it until I closed my mouth. I'm not going to let my friends get hurt.

I swallowed. April dropped Mikey from her hair and Leo from her claws; dropped a near breathless Raphael; and Kaitlyn let go of Donny and they all started to come towards me.

_No._

_No. _

_No._

_They will pay. _

_Whoever did this will pay._

_But first, I have to kill the ones I loved._

I finally managed to gain control of my body. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them again. Tears began to fall, but I didn't care, I just began walking towards my once family while pulling out my swords. I saw them get closer and closer to me each second. And then they were there in front of me.

_I_

_Will_

**_Kill_**

_Them_

I closed my eyes and slashed at one at random and then it was as if there was war.

There were roars and yelling coming from all directions. You could hear the air move from the swings they were throwing at me. I easily dodged every strike they had. I used my swords and sliced. And sliced. And sliced….

_This was fun._

_I'm not even going to use my powers._

_I hadn't had this much fun in a while._

_Not since I killed a whole planet filled with the Federation on it. _

_I loved the feeling of killing every single one of them. Drinking each of every drop of their blood. _

Slice. There goes the head of Kaitlyn. Now to sever her limbs. **_This was fun…_**

I felt a searing pain in my side and found myself slammed into a building. Casey was the one who did this. I felt something sink its way into my body and knew what it was. He was stabbing one of his spikes into my body to kill me. Like that would work, my blood would just heal me once it was taken out.

I used my sword and severed his hand; he roared an earsplitting roar. I was dropped to the floor and stood up, I pushed away his enormous hand and took out the spike was entering my body. Then I snapped the spike off the hand and threw it at his eye.

All this happened in about a minute.

_This was fun. _

Now I was held up by hair. This. Hurt. I need to pay more attention now don't i? Now I have to make my mother let me go.

My body was being whipped and slashed, but it was constantly healing itself. This'll be an easy fix now. I smiled a big cheshire grin and raised both my swords. I cut each whip that came my way, but she still wouldn't let me go. Oh well. I brought up one of my swords and cut off my hair that she was grabbing me by. She did want me to get a haircut anyways.

_Die Mother. _

I ran over and jumped decapitating her head from her body and cutting apart her limbs as well. Then her body began to change back to her normal self.

"Sleep well Mommy," I told the dead body while tilting my head.

"Oh sister, little sister," I called out. Even though her head was off, she didn't return to her normal self. I can easily deal with that. Her body was still on the floor anyway, all I had to do was cut off her limbs or extract her heart. I just severed her limbs from her body, that was more fun.

When her body was back to normal, cut up, bloody, and all, an enormous spike was launched at me and I dodged it.

"Aww, does Daddy want to play too?" I asked my once-father. Another spike was thrown and it grazed my shoulder. "I'm taking that as a yes." I smiled a toothy grin once again.

_So_

_Much_

_Fun_

My eyes widened and I threw my longer into his other eye. He roared again.

"Poor Casey, now you can't see, and you're in pain," I smiled, "but don't worry, I can put you out of your misery."

My grin became even larger and I felt my teeth become sharp.

I jump up onto his head and pulled out my sword from his eye, only to stab it into his neck. I was continuously hit by his spikes that were on his body, but I didn't care.

_Not _

_One _

_Bit_

I moved the sword and cut off his head completely. His spikes began to shrink. Then I cut off his arms and legs and his spikes had vanished. Now his body was back to normal. His head had no eyes, oh well, he had it coming…

I looked around, only to see that I killed them completely and that there were no other play-mates.

I sheathed my smaller sword, but kept my larger one out. Now I have to go and check on my friends. I walked toward them while dragging my sword along the floor.

They were getting up and recovering. Donny was checking them to make sure they had no severe injuries.

Fun

"Are you guys ok?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I think we'll manage," Raph said as Donny was inspecting his arm.

"Ok, that's good," I replied with another chuckle, tightening my grip on the sword.

I felt something wet touch me. I looked at my hand to see that it was a black drop of water. Rain?

"Look! The sky it crying black tears!" more black rain kept falling, "Isn't it beautiful?" I began spinning around in this dark rain.

The two of them looked up at me in concern.

"Are you ok, Jade?" Don asked as Mikey and Leo came up, "You don't seem like yourself right now."

I began laughing, "What do you mean? I feel perfectly fine!" I told them, "I'm having the time of my life here, aren't you?"

The black rain fell harder.

Donny stood up and stopped inspecting Raph. He came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "I think you should sit down for a bit," he said with concern.

I pushed him out of my way shocking them all.

"_Sit? SIT? I don't need to sit! I want to play!"_

I raised my arms and stabbed my hand and began laughing.

"Aren't you guys having fun!" I asked them, _**"BECAUSE I AM!" **_I began to laugh hysterically.

They were all wide-eyed now for some reason, I wonder why. Who cares, I'm enjoying myself!

"Come on guys! Let's play!" I extracted the sword from my hand noticed my hand didn't heal quickly like it normally would. I looked at it for a few seconds and then held my stomach and licked my hand a few times to get the taste of blood.

"Looks like I'm hungry!" I told them while laughing and showing off my pointed teeth. "Winner gets to feast!"

And then I ran over laughing, teeth bared and all, to the closest turtle in my way, my boyfriend Raph, with my sword over my head about to strike.

Everything was going by so fast right now that nobody could really react fast enough to stop me.

"_No! Don't do it Jade!" _it sounded like Leo said that. Like I would let him cheat in this game_._

**And then I felt something hit my neck and all I could see was black.**


End file.
